Percy is Oblivious
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are on a date, but a flirty waitress keeps hitting on Percy. Percy doesn't realize it, but Annabeth does. What's a girl to do? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**Hi! This Girl is on FIRE here with a Percabeth one-shot. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing.**

I'm getting ready for me and Percy's date. I just moved to New York with my dad, step mom, Susan, and step brothers, Collin and Sam, so that I could be closer to Camp Half Blood, and Percy, and because of how dangerous San Francisco is for demigods. Percy should be picking me up in about half an hour. Susan is way nicer now than she was when I was little. In fact, shes the one who's doing my hair right now. Last time I tried to use a straightener, I almost burned down the entire Athena cabin! Mom wasn't very happy with me.

"There! All done! You look gorgeous, sweetie! Percy is just going to die!" Susan exclaims.

I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a floral print skirt over white leggings, grey Uggs, a sky blue tshirt, and the owl locket that Percy got me for my birthday with a picture of the two of us inside. I have no make up, except some light pink lipgloss and my hair is perfectly straight. I feel a small smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Thank-you," I say. The door bell rings.

"Oh! That must be Percy!"

I hear my dad open the door and call my name. I scurry down the steps where Percy is waiting for me. I give him a small peck on the lips.

"Ewww! Percy and Annabeth sittin' in a tree! K•I•S•S•I•N•G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Annabeth pushin' a baby carriage!" Collin and Sam sing in unison.

I just roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at them. Percy laughs.

"You better have her back by 9:30!" Dad tells Percy.

"Yes, sir," he replies.

We head out to his car, a blue convertible. It was a gift from his dad, Poseidon, for his sixteenth birthday.

I climb into the passenger seat and connect the blue tooth to my iPod. I press shuffle and the first song that comes on is Love Story by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**(For anyone who doesn't know the song)**

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

I love this song. It escort of reminds me of me and Percy, since our godly parents, Poseidon and Athena, are sworn enemies. And the part where she's tired of waiting reminds me of when he was at Calypso's island and we all thought he was dead.

"You look beautiful tonight, Annabeth."

I feel a blush creeping up my neck.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I say, elbowing him. "So, when are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I guess I'll tell you now. We're going to the Greek Cupcake Temple. It's a cupcake shop in New York made especially for demigods, although it does serve mortals, too. They have menus in English, Latin, and Ancient Greek. And there it is."

We pull onto the curb and give the meter a few quarters. We walk into the building, hand in hand. We are immediately greeted by a perky hostess.

"Hello! And welcome to Greek Cupcake Temple! Table for two?" she says grabbing two English menus.

"Yes, but we want our menus in Ancient Greek," I tell her. She looks surprised. Apparently they don't get many demigod costumers, but she takes the Ancient Greek menus anyway. She takes us to our table and tells us that our server will be here soon.

I look over my menu. Huh. They have a cupcake for all twelve gods and goddesses of Olympus, plus Hestia. They also have ones for the major monsters and demigods. I immediately look over at the Athena one. It's a marble cupcake with grey frosting and an owl, book and dagger on top.

"What are you going to get?" I ask Percy.

"The Poseidon cupcake. You?"

"The Athena one."

Our server comes in. She has bleach blonde hair, obviously dyed, cat like blue eyes, and about a ton of make up on.

"Hey, there. My names Tiffany. Do you know what you want yet?" she slurs, looking at Percy then giving him a flirtatious smile and wink.

"Yeah, I'll have the Poseidon cupcake."

"Sure thing."

She turns to walk away.

"Um, excuse me. I haven't ordered yet," I tell her.

"Oh, yeah, you. What do you want?" Tiffany spits out at me.

"Athena cupcake."

She glares at me, a glare that couldn't rival a Chihuahua's. She sighs then struts away.

"Rude," I mutter.

"Really? I thought she was kind of nice."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Just kidding, but I wonder why she didn't like you," he says confused. Seaweed Brain.

Tiffany comes back with our food.

"So, is that it?" she asks Percy.

He nods.

"If you need anything, whats your name?"

"Percy," he says.

"Percy. I like it. If you need anything, Percy, anything at all, call me," she says, handing him her number.

I expect him to rip it up, or throw it away, or something. But instead, he looks at it, shrugs, and stuffs it in his pocket. I stare at him in shock. We eat our cupcake in silence. He tries to start a conversation a few times, but I always just mumble back a response. She comes back and flirts with Percy a few more times, but I don't really process what they're saying. When we finish, he pays the bill and we walk to his car.

"What! What's wrong why won't you talk to me?" he questions.

"You know why."

"No, I honestly don't!"

"That waitress girl in there was obviously flirting with you! And you didn't stop her, in fact, you encouraged her!"

He stares at me in confusion.

"Tiffany wasn't flirting with me. She was just being friendly, giving me her number, complimenting me, and- oh my gods! You're right! She was flirting with me!"

"Seaweed Brain."

** That's it! R&R!**


End file.
